Has Serena Changed?
by Brittainy777
Summary: Serena suddenly decides that she needs to change her ways.
1. The Realization

"Serena! Look what you've done!" Rini exclaimed when the entire cake batter tumbled onto the floor. Luckily, the bowl didn't break.  
"I'm sorry, Rini," Serena said. "I just wasn't paying attention.  
"You're never paying attention," Rini said. "You're a big klutz and you'll never change." Rini then stomped up to her room, leaving Serena to clean up the entire mess. Serena did clean up the mess and then walked up to her room. She had homework but she took a nap instead. By the time she woke up, it was time to make supper. Serena wandered downstairs and found her mother, Ikuku, preparing supper in the kitchen. Her dad, Kenji, was watching the news on TV and her little brother, Sammy, and Rini were playing checkers.  
"Hey, Mom, do you need any help with supper?" Serena asked.  
"You can finish the soup," Ikuku replied. Serena didn't normally ask to help with supper but she wanted to suck up to her mom in case she found out about the failed algebra test. All Serena needed to do was chop up the vegetables and add them and salt to the soup.  
When the family sat down to eat, Ikuku brought up the subject of tests.  
Oh, crap, Serena thought, Mom must've found my test paper.  
Sure enough, when Ikuku looked over at Serena, she held up Serena's algebra test which was graded with a 25%.  
"I suppose you've been snooping under my bed again," Serena said. "That stuff's private, Mom."  
"That's not the point, Serena," Ikuku said. "You've got to shape up and start studying. If you get one more failing mark on anything, you're grounded for a month."  
"What?! How can you be so harsh?" Serena said.  
"You deserve it," Sammy said.  
"Who asked you?!" Serena snapped. Just then, Rini took a sip of her soup and made a face.  
"What's the matter, Rini?" Ikuku asked.  
"The soup is too salty," Rini said.  
"Serena! You put too much salt in," Ikuku said.  
"Well, that explains the taste," Rini said.  
"I'm sorry," Serena said.  
"You say that all the time, but you never do anything about it," Rini said. "You're a klutz and a terrible cook."  
"Gee, thanks a lot," Serena said. "Since I don't seem to be welcome at the table, I'll just go and prepare for my date with Darien." When Serena walked into her room and closed the door, she collapsed onto her bed. Luna, Serena's guardian, came out from under the bed. Luna was solid black with a gold crescent moon on her forehead.  
"Serena, maybe you should try to improve yourself," Luna said. "It might even help you to be a better Sailor Scout."  
"What's the use?" Serena said. She began to press her dress for that night. Darien was taking her to a formal dance at his college. Once the dress was finished, Serena had just enough time to put it on, fix her hair, and do her make-up before Darien honked the horn. Serena grabbed her purse and coat and ran out the door. When Serena and Darien arrived, the auditorium was packed.  
"Would you like to dance?" Darien asked once they had both been through the coat check.  
"I'd love to," Serena said. All night, the two of them danced. Towards the end of the night, Serena and Darien were slow-dancing a little too close to the refreshment table. Serena tripped on her long dress and she and Darien both tumbled into the punch bowl. Both Serena's dress and Darien's tuxedo were drenched. Everyone was watching.  
"Darien, I'm so sorry," Serena said.  
"It's okay," Darien said. "Let's just get out of here." When Serena got home, everyone was in bed.  
"What happened?" Luna asked when she saw Serena. Serena then explained the entire incident.  
"I can't change, Luna," Serena said. "But, if I don't, I'm going to lose Darien." Serena washed her hair, put on her pyjamas, and went to bed.  
When Serena opened her eyes, she was in Tokyo Park.  
"How can I be in the park?" Serena said. She looked down and she was dressed in her Super Sailor Moon uniform. All of a sudden, Serena heard a male and female scream. She found the source and they were Darien and Rini. They were being attacked by her old enemies, the Amazon Trio.  
"Stop it! Please don't hurt them!" Serena shouted.  
"You failed your algebra test, you ruined the soup, and because you're such a klutz, you embarrassed Darien in front of his college friends," Fish-Eye said.  
"What's that got to do with anything?" Serena asked.  
"You must now suffer the consequences," Hawk's-Eye said. The Amazon Trio then put their powers together and destroyed Darien and Rini.  
"Nooo!" Serena screamed. She then sat straight up in her bed. It had all been a dream. Serena knew right then and there that she had to change. If not for herself, then for her family and friends.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry to leave you in suspense like that, if I even did. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. There's more on the way. I've already got the story written. It's just got to be typed up and uploaded. Don't worry. I'll finish it soon. Please R&R. ~Princess Tristy 


	2. The Transformation

When Serena woke up, it was nearly noon. She picked up the phone in her room and called her friends Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina.  
"You guys, I need help," she said. "Meet me at the temple." Raye lived at the temple so she was waiting outside when everyone arrived.  
"What's wrong, Serena?" Amy asked. Serena then told them about her dream.  
"You banished the Amazon Trio to the outskirts of the universe months ago and there hasn't been a single attack since then," Raye said.  
"I know that," Serena said. "But I still feel like I should change." "Well, if you want to learn how to cook, I'll help you in that field," Lita said.  
"I'll help you with your homework," Amy said.  
"And Raye and I will teach you not to be such a klutz," Mina said.  
"Thank you so much, you guys," Serena said. The five friends were busy all afternoon. Mina and Raye taught Serena to use her eyes more and to watch what she was doing. Amy helped Serena with her homework and Lita gave Serena a few basic cooking tips. They all agreed to meet again at the temple the following Sunday. That night Serena went to bed early so she could actually get to school on time.  
The next morning, Rini went to wake up Serena so she wouldn't be late for school.  
"Where's Serena?!" Rini exclaimed when she saw that Serena wasn't in her bed.  
"Mama Ikuku, Serena's gone!" Rini shouted as she ran down the stairs. When Rini reached the kitchen, she didn't see Ikuku at the stove, cooking breakfast. Instead, she saw Serena flipping pancakes. Ikuku, Kenji, and Sammy were already seated at the table.  
"What's going on here?" Rini asked.  
"Isn't it nice, Rini?" Ikuku said. "Serena got up early and is making pancakes for the whole family."  
"Yeah, she even made our lunches," Sammy said.  
"I can't believe it," Rini said. "I must be dreaming."  
"That's what we all thought, as well, but Serena even made a small sample pancake to see if she made any mistakes with the batter," Kenji said. Everyone ate breakfast without a word. After breakfast, Serena quickly washed the dishes and she, Sammy, and Rini left for school. Rini and Sammy took a different route to their school while Serena went straight to her high school. She had English first so she went to her classroom. Her friend, Molly, was in that class and so was Molly's boyfriend, Melvin.  
"Hi, guys," Serena said to them. "What's new?"  
"Well, you're early for one thing," Molly said.  
"Yeah, it is a very rare occasion," Melvin said. "The only other time you were early for class was when Miss Haruna had that sleeping sickness." Just then, the bell rang and Miss Haruna came into the classroom. Miss Haruna used to teach at Crossroads Junior High School, but she was offered a better job with a better salary at the high school.  
"Good morning, everyone," she said in a cheerful voice. "After I take attendance, you will hand in your compositions." When Miss Haruna took attendance, she was very surprised to see Serena there already. Once attendance was taken, the students walked to the front of the classroom to hand in their compositions. The assignment was to write an essay on the 3 most important things in your life. Serena had written about her friends, her family, and Darien. When Miss Haruna saw Serena's composition, she insisted that it be read out loud. It was about 10 minutes long and when Serena finished reading it, the whole class applauded.  
"Serena, this is excellent work," Miss Haruna said. "It grades an 'A'."  
"Thanks, Miss H," Serena said and sat down. Through the day, Serena stayed awake during all her classes. After school, she and her friends met at Raye's temple to do homework. When Serena got home and told her parents about her composition mark, they were shocked and surprised.  
"Oh, my goodness!" Ikuku said.  
"Now, I know I'm dreaming," Rini said.  
"Amazing, that's all I'll say," Kenji said.  
"Well, I'd better start supper," Ikuku said.  
"I'll help, Mom," Serena said. When Serena went to her room to changed out of her school uniform, Luna emerged from under the bed.  
"Serena, what's with you today?" she asked. "You've changed so much."  
"I had the most horrible nightmare last night," Serena said. "It was my wake-up call." She then told Luna about her dream.  
"That's silly," Luna said. "You banished the Amazon Trio months ago."  
"That's what Raye said, but I still need to change," Serena said. Just then, Ikuku called Serena for supper. 


	3. Prom Planning

After supper, Serena sat in her room and listened to music. She had finished her homework at Raye's so she had nothing to do.  
The next day at school, on her way out of a class, Serena noticed a poster on the wall for the spring prom. It was to be in a week and 4 days on a Saturday. Tickets were $10.00 each. Serena ran down the hall to tell her friends.  
"You guys, I just saw a poster for the spring prom," Serena said. "It's next Saturday and tickets are only $10."  
"Yeah, we saw the posters, too," Lita said. "I can't believe the spring prom is finally here."  
"I know," Mina said. "I've been waiting for this."  
"I'll probably be going with Ken," Lita said.  
"No surprise there," Raye said. "I'll ask Chad to come with me."  
"I don't think it will be a surprise who any of us goes with," Amy said. "We all have steady boyfriends." It was true. Amy had been dating Greg for a year and 7 months, Lita had been dating Ken for a year and 9 months, Mina had been dating Andrew for a year and 3 months, Raye had been dating Chad for a year and 5 months, and Serena had been dating Darien for almost two years.  
"Well, I'm not worried," Mina said. "I know that Andrew will go with me. I'm just concerned about what I'm going to wear."  
"I'll have to get my pink formal cleaned," Serena said. "It's still sitting in a plastic bag in my closet."  
"I hope those punch stains will come out," Amy said.  
"So do I," Serena said. "I have nothing else that's worthy to be worn to the spring prom."  
"I've been saving up for a new dress," Raye said. "I only have a few dresses and none of them are fit for a prom."  
"My mom's going to help me do alterations on my old formal," Lita said.  
"I have a light blue dress that's almost new," Amy said. "It will do just fine. What about you Mina?"  
"I'm not sure whether I should beg my mom to buy me a new dress or just be satisfied with what I've got." Suddenly, Serena sat right up.  
"What's wrong, Serena?" Amy asked.  
"I just got a great idea," Serena said. "I'm going to try and talk Luna into letting us all use the disguising pen for the prom."  
"Serena, do you really think Luna would let us?" Mina said.  
"I hope so," Serena said. "Of course, we'll have to leave the house in our regular dresses so our parents won't suspect anything."  
"You and Mina can use the pen, but I don't want my new dress to go to waste," Raye said.  
"Same here," Amy said.  
"And my mom was looking forward to working on my dress with me," Lita said. "I don't want her to be disappointed."  
"That's fine," Serena said. "But this way, I won't have to fork over the money for the dry cleaning bill."  
"And I won't have to go through the agony of asking my mom for a new dress when she'll probably say 'no' anyway," Mina said.  
"This is going to be the best prom ever!" Serena said. The others all agreed. 


	4. Rini's Date

When Serena arrived home from school, she immediately went to her room to talk to Luna.  
"What are you so jumpy about, Serena?" Luna asked.  
"Well, Mina and I have a favor to ask you," Serena said.  
"Which is?" Luna said.  
"The spring prom is next Saturday and Mina and I were wondering if you'd let us use the disguising pen to create our prom dresses," Serena said.  
"Serena, you know that pen is only for Sailor business," Luna said.  
"Come on, Luna," Serena said. "My best dress needs to be cleaned and Mina doesn't have anything worthy to wear to a prom."  
"All right," Luna said. "If you promise to be careful."  
"Thank you so much, Luna," Serena said and hugged her cat.  
"But how are you going to get out of the house in a dress provided by the disguising pen?" Luna asked.  
"I'll just put one of my dresses in a bag along with the pen and tell them I'll changed at Raye's house," Serena said. "That's what we're all going to do, anyway."  
"What about the other girls?" Luna said. "Do they want to use the pen, too?"  
"Raye just bought a new dress, Lita's mom is helping her with the alterations for her prom dress, and Amy has a dress that's practically new," Serena said. "Oh, I'd better call Mina and let her know about our dresses." After Serena got off the phone, she called Darien to ask him if he wanted to come with her.  
"Of course I'll go with you," Darien said. "And I'll pay for the tickets myself."  
"Darien, no," Serena said. "It's my prom so I should pay."  
"I want to," Darien said. "Besides, I hate letting you pay for our dates."  
"But, Darien," Serena said.  
"But nothing," Darien said. "I'm paying and that's final."  
"Oh, all right, you win," Serena said. "The girls and I will probably meet at Raye's place to get ready so you can pick me up there."  
"What time should I pick you up?" Darien asked.  
"Probably about 7:00," Serena said. "The doors open around 7:30."  
"Okay, I'll put it on my calendar," Darien said.  
"Well, I'd better get going," Serena said. "I love you."  
"I love you, too," Darien said. "Bye." He then hung up. Serena hung up her phone and changed out of her school uniform. She then went downstairs to help with supper."  
"Hey, Mom, the spring prom is next Saturday and I'm going with Darien," Serena said. "I hope it's okay."  
"Well, it's a little too late to ask that," Ikuku said. "But, yes, it's okay."  
"The girls and I will probably get together at Raye's place to get ready," Serena said. Just then, Rini and Sammy came bursting through the door.  
"Mama Ikuku, there's a dance at our school next Saturday," Rini said. "May we go?"  
"Is this dance season or something?" Ikuku said. "Serena's spring prom is next Saturday, as well."  
"Well, that's just it," Sammy said. "The kids at school were disappointed that their older brothers and sisters got to have a prom and we didn't. The school decided to have a dance so we wouldn't feel left out."  
"Of course, you may go," Ikuku said. "But be sure to be careful."  
"Do you guys have dates yet?" Serena asked.  
"Mika's going with me," Sammy said.  
"Big surprise," Serena said. "What about you, Rini?"  
"I don't want to talk about it," Rini said and went up to her room. Serena followed her.  
"Rini, what's wrong?" Serena asked.  
"There's this boy, Robert, at school that I like," Rini said. "I want to ask him to the dance but I'm scared he'll say no."  
"Rini, that's okay," Serena said. "If he says no, he's not worthy of you. You just have to be confident in yourself."  
"But how can I walk up to the most popular boy in school and ask him to the dance?" Rini asked.  
"Catch him when he's alone," Serena said. "Like when he's at his locker, walk up to him and say, 'Robert, could I talk to you for a minute' and if he says no, wait until he's not busy. He might be on his way to class after all."  
"What else should I say?" Rini asked.  
"When you can talk to him just ask him if he'd like to go to the dance with you," Serena said. "The worst possible scenario is that he'll say no, and like I said, if he does, he's not worthy of you."  
"Thanks, Serena," Rini said. "That was really helpful."  
"Oh, and it might do a little extra if you wore a really cute outfit the day that you ask him," Serena said. "It just might catch his eye."  
"Thanks," Rini said. "Now you're starting to act like a mother."  
"Oh hush," Serena said. The girls stayed in Rini's room for a couple hours before Ikuku called them for supper. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
People, even though Lita's parents supposedly died in a plane crash, they are alive in this story. The only person who doesn't live with their immediate family is Raye. In this story, she still lives with her grandfather at the temple. If you have any other questions, please ask in a review. ~Princess Tristy 


	5. A Rainy Day

When Serena woke up the next morning, it was pouring rain. Thunder roared every minute and lightning flashed almost as often. Serena put on her pink housecoat and slippers and walked downstairs for breakfast.  
"Hey, Serena, good news," Sammy said when he saw his sister. "There's no school because of the storm."  
"Hallelujah!" Serena said. "That'll give us all a chance to relax." After eating breakfast, Serena immediately picked up the phone and called her friends. They all agreed to meet at the temple for a visit.  
"If you're going to Raye's, be careful," Ikuku said.  
"Don't worry, Mom," Serena said. "The temple is only a 15 minute walk from here."  
"May I come with you?" Rini asked.  
"Sure," Serena said. Once Serena and Rini had changed out of their pyjamas and into some warm clothes, they put on their raincoats and rubber boots, grabbed their umbrellas and left the house. Luckily, they arrived at the temple okay. Everyone but Mina was already there.  
"I hope Mina gets here okay," Amy said.  
"Me too," Lita said. "This is one fierce storm." A few minutes later, Mina came into Raye's room.  
"Thank goodness you got here in one piece," Raye said.  
"Yeah, well, I stopped at Serena's house to see if she'd left already," Mina said. "Since she had, I brought Luna with me and Artemis." Mina opened her jacket and Luna and Artemis jumped out.  
"Finally, a place with a roof," Luna said as she shook some water off her fur.  
"I'm sorry, but I couldn't close my jacket any further," Mina said.  
"It's all right, Mina," Luna said. "As long as I dry off and stay warm, I'll be fine."  
"I'll go get some warm milk for you and Artemis," Raye said and left her room. A few minutes later, she returned with a tray. They tray had two saucers of warm milk and 6 cups of hot chocolate on it. Everyone thanked Raye for the drinks.  
"So, is Darien coming with you to the prom?" Mina asked.  
"Stupid question," Serena said. "Of course he is. He even insisted on paying for both tickets."  
"That's sweet," Amy said. "Greg did the same thing."  
"Andrew, too," Mina said.  
"Same with Chad," Raye said. "Isn't it weird how all our boyfriends are alike?"  
"It is strange," Amy said.  
"My school is having a dance on the same night as your prom," Rini said.  
"Oh, really?" Lita said. "That's great."  
"It was organized because a bunch of kids at school were feeling left out because all their older brothers and sisters got to have a prom and we didn't," Rini said.  
"Are you going with anybody?" Mina asked.  
"I'm going to ask this boy, Robert, when I see him again," Rini said. Just then, the phone rang.  
"Hello?" Raye said when she answered. (A short pause.) "Yes, she's here. Just a second."  
"It's for Rini," Raye said and gave the phone to Rini.  
"Hello?" Rini said when she took the phone.  
"Rini, it's Robert," the voice said. "I called your house and your mom said I could reach you here."  
"What did you want?" Rini asked.  
"Well, I was going to ask you at school today, but it was cancelled so I figured I could just call you at home," Robert said. "I was wondering if you'd go to the dance with me next Saturday."  
"I'd love to," Rini said.  
"Great, my mom and I will pick you up at your house at 7:00 next Saturday," Robert said.  
"Okay," Rini said. "See you at school tomorrow."  
"Bye, Rini," Robert said.  
"Bye," Rini said and hung up.  
"Who was it?" Serena asked.  
"It was Robert," Rini replied. "He asked me to go to the dance with him."  
"Ooo, Rini," Mina said. "Way to go."  
"I'll help you pick out a dress," Serena said.  
"Thanks, Serena," Rini said. The six girls and two cats sat in Raye's room and talked about their dates for next Saturday. They were so busy chatting and gossiping that they didn't notice that lunchtime had crept up on them.  
"Hey, you guys, when are we going to eat?" Serena said. "I'm starving."  
"Oh, crap!" Lita said. "I didn't notice it was lunchtime."  
"Let's go to the kitchen and see what we can find," Raye said. Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Rini walked to the kitchen to make some lunch.  
"Hey, Raye, where's Chad?" Amy asked.  
"He's visiting his parents for a few days," Raye said. "I called him yesterday and told him about the spring prom and he said he'd be back in time for it."  
"That's good," Serena said. "We wouldn't want you to be dateless for the prom." The six girls searched the fridge and freezer and finally decided on frozen pizza. Of course, they'd cook it before eating it. Once the pizza was ready, the girls took what they were going to eat and drink and walked back to Raye's room. They all stayed and talked until it was time to go home for supper.  
"See you at school tomorrow," Serena said to her friends as she, Rini, and Luna started home.  
"See you," her friends all said. 


	6. A Romantic Evening

When Serena and Rini arrived home, Ikuku had begun making supper.  
"I was wondering when you two were coming home," Ikuku said. "Did you bring Luna home with you?"  
"Of course, Mom," Serena said. "She just went upstairs."  
"She's probably hungry," Ikuku said.  
"Maybe," Serena said.  
"Well, now that you're home, you can set the table," Ikuku said.  
"Sure," Serena said. "Hey, where are Dad and Sammy?"  
"I sent them to the store for some milk," Ikuku said.  
"But the car's in the driveway," Serena said.  
"I made them walk," Ikuku said. "They both needed some exercise." Serena and Rini laughed. Sammy and Kenji came home just in time to eat.  
"It's about time you two came home," Serena said. "We were going to start without you."  
"Oh, shut up," Sammy said. "The store's a half hour walk from here."  
"I was only kidding Sammy," Serena said. "Now, sit down so we can eat." It was Rini's turn to help with the dishes that night, so Serena walked up to her room after supper. She had just sat on her bed when the phone rang.  
"I got it!" Serena shouted and picked up her phone. "Hello?"  
"Serena? It's Darien," the voice on the other end said.  
"Oh, hi," Serena said. "What's up?"  
"Not much," Darien said. "I was just wondering if you'd like to come over to my place for a bit."  
"I'd love to," Serena said. "Let me go and ask my mom." Serena set the phone down and went to talk to her mom. She came back a couple minutes later.  
"Yeah, it's okay," Serena said. "My mom said I could come."  
"Do you want me to come and get you?" Darien asked.  
"No, that's okay. I can walk," Serena said.  
"But, it's a 35-minute walk," Darien said.  
"I can handle it," Serena said.  
"Are you sure?" Darien asked.  
"Darien, stop being a nag," Serena said. "I'm 16 years old and I can handle a walk."  
"Well, okay," Darien said. "But if you change your mind, call me from a pay phone."  
"I'll be fine," Serena said. "I have to change and brush my hair so I'll be there in about 45 minutes."  
"Okay," Darien said. "I'll see you then."  
"Bye," Serena said. "I love you."  
"I love you, too," Darien said. "Bye." They both hung up the phone then. As soon as she hung up the phone, Serena walked over to her closet to choose an outfit. She also brushed her hair and put it back into her usual hairstyle. When Serena left the house, it was still light enough outside. The street lights were just beginning to come on. Once Serena reached the apartment where Darien lived, she opened the door and walked in. Darien lived on the top floor so Serena decided to take the elevator. When she reached Darien's apartment, Serena hesitated to knock for some reason. She finally knocked and Darien answered a few seconds later.  
"Hi, Serena," he said. "Come in." Serena walked in and found the apartment darker than usual. There was some light, but not very much. When the two of them walked into the living room, Serena was surprised. The lights were dimmed and the stereo was playing some soft music. It was a perfect romantic setting.  
"Darien, what is all this for?" Serena asked.  
"For us," Darien said.  
"No, I mean, what's the occasion?" Serena said.  
"Do I need an occasion to show you how much I love you?" Darien said.  
"No, I guess not. But you didn't have to do this just to show me that you love me," Serena said. "I knew that already."  
"Well, I decided to do this anyway," Darien said. "Now, come and sit down." Serena then sat on the couch next to Darien. They just sat there, cuddling and listening to music. Once in a while, they 'snuck' a kiss.  
"Serena, there's something I have to ask you," Darien said.  
"Oh, what's that?" Serena asked.  
"Well, I've been hearing from the girls that you're doing a lot better in school and you can even cook better," Darien said. "Is there something wrong?"  
"No, nothing's wrong," Serena said. "I just decided that I needed to change."  
"Are you sure that's it?" Darien asked.  
"Yeah," Serena said in an uncertain tone.  
"Serena, you know you can tell me anything," Darien said. "If there's anything bothering you, you can tell me."  
"I don't know if I can," Serena said. "I feel bad enough already."  
"Please, my Princess," Darien said. "You'll feel better once you get it out in the open."  
"Well, the same day we went to the dance at your college, Rini and I were baking a cake and I knocked the entire bowl of batter on the floor. Rini said that I was a big klutz and then stomped up to her room. Then, when I was helping my mom make supper, I put too much salt in the soup. Then, at the dance...well, you know that happened," Serena replied. "That night, I dreamt that the Amazon Trio returned and destroyed you and Rini because of all that." Serena then began to cry.  
"Serena, it's okay," Darien said as he hugged her. "You banished them a long time ago and besides, they wouldn't come after us for something like that."  
"That's what Luna said, but I just have this uneasy feeling," Serena said.  
"And if you were worried about losing me, that's not going to happen," Darien said. "I love you and I'll never leave you."  
"I love you, too," Serena said. The two of them then shared a long and passionate kiss.  
Later that night, Darien drove Serena home.  
"Serena, were you worried that you embarrassed me at the dance because I didn't say anything on the way home?" Darien asked.  
"Yeah," Serena said.  
"Well, the reason I didn't say anything is because I didn't want you to feel bad," Darien said.  
"Thank you for telling me," Serena said as the car pulled up in front of Serena's house. Serena thanked Darien for the ride and he kissed her goodbye. 


	7. Getting Ready

Over the next week and a half, Rini got very excited about her dance. She and Serena spent an hour in Rini's room trying to decide what Rini should wear. They finally decided on Rini's short, pink dress with the bow in the back.  
On Saturday morning, Serena got up early. She was going to Raye's to prepare for the dance. Of course, she and Mina didn't have to prepare. All Serena had to do was bring the disguising pen and they were set.  
After breakfast, Serena ran upstairs to her room to pack her bag. She and her friends were staying at Raye's after the prom so Serena not only packed her 'dress' and the disguising pen, she also pack her pyjamas, clothes for the next day, toothbrush, and other sleepover essentials.  
"Mom, I'm leaving," Serena said as she was on her way out the door.  
"See you tomorrow," Ikuku called after her. It was such a nice day, so Serena walked to the temple. Of course, Luna came with her.  
"Thank you so much for letting Mina and me use the disguising pen for our outfits," Serena said to Luna on the way.  
"You're welcome," Luna said. "Just don't make a habit of it."  
"I won't," Serena said. "Besides, I only ask to use it in emergencies."  
"Yeah, fashion emergencies," Luna said.  
"Oh, give me a break," Serena said. "I'm 16 and I have a lot of fashion emergencies just like any other teenage girl." A few minutes later, Serena and Luna arrived at the temple. Raye and Amy were waiting outside.  
"Hi, guys," Serena said when she arrived. "Where are Mina and Lita?"  
"They haven't come yet," Raye said.  
"There's nothing to worry about," Amy said. "We don't have to start getting ready for a few hours yet."  
"And Serena and Mina don't have to start until a few minutes before the boys come to pick us up," Raye said.  
"Can it, Raye!" Serena said, jokingly.  
"Go put your bag in my room and come and sit down," Raye said. The three girls sat outside and waited for Mina an Lita to arrive for at least an hour.  
"Where are they?" Raye said.  
"Calm down, Raye," Amy said. "They'll be here." Just then, Andrew's car pulled up in front of the temple. Mina and Lita climbed out. Of course, Artemis was with them.  
"Sorry, we're so late," Mina said. "But we were waiting for Andrew to pick us up."  
"Well, it wasn't all his fault, Mina," Lita said. "You just had to find your sleepover pyjamas first." Mina laughed.  
"So, what do we do now?" Serena asked. "We've got hours before we have to get ready."  
"I say we put on our bathing suits and try to soak up some sun before tonight," Mina said.  
"Great idea," Serena said. "Raye, do you still have your beach chairs?"  
"Yes, I do," Raye said. "They're in the storage room." So, the girls changed into their bathing suits, set up their beach chairs and spent their time outside.  
"Whew, it's hot today," Serena said.  
"I know," Amy said. "Hotter than usual."  
"Hey, if it gets too hot, we can always go inside for a bit," Lita said.  
"I'm going in now," Raye said. "I'll go make some lemonade." The girls spent the entire day outside and by the time they went inside to get ready for the prom, they were all considerably tanned. At about 6:45 p.m., Serena and Mina decided that it was time to use the disguising pen. Serena went first.  
"Disguise power! Change me into the ultimate prom queen!" Serena shouted as she held the pen into the air. When the transformation was finished, Serena was dressed in a long pink, shimmering gown with spaghetti straps, ribbon down the back, and a long piece of cloth through the crooks of her arms. In her hair was a fake pink rose.  
"Holy cow! That pen can do wonders," Mina said. "Gimme it!"  
"Gimme gimme never gets," Serena said.  
"Please?" Mina said, making a sad puppy face.  
"Here," Serena said and handed Mina the pen.  
"Disguise power! Change me into the second ultimate prom queen!" Mina shouted as she held up the pen. When Mina's transformation was finished, Mina was dressed in a cream yellow dress also with spaghetti straps. She and Serena also had matching shoes that went with their dresses.  
"Mina, you look great," Serena said.  
"Thank you, pen," Mina said. The girls all laughed. Just then, two vehicles honked outside the temple.  
"Let's go, girls," Serena said. "Our dates are here."  
"Have fun," Artemis said.  
"You two behave yourselves while we're gone," Mina said. "Don't make a mess in Raye's room."  
"We won't," Artemis said. The girls walked outside and saw Darien's car and Chad's SUV parked in front of the temple. Chad, Raye, Lita, Ken, Amy, and Greg were going in Chad's vehicle. Serena, Darien, Andrew, and Mina were going in Darien's car. The boys gave their dates their corsages and left for the prom. 


	8. The PromFinal Battle

Once Serena, her friends, and their dates arrived at the prom, the girls were all excited. The girls took their dates' arms and they all walked into the school.  
"Wow! The decorating committee went all out for this," Raye said.  
"Well, it is the spring prom," Mina said. "How could they not go all out?"  
"Well, I don't want to just stand here," Serena said. "Come on, Darien. Let's dance." The girls led their partners onto the dance floor and began dancing to the lively song that was playing. Over the course of the night, there were many lively songs as well as some slow ones. Later in the dance, the student body president walked onto the stage.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the time has come to announce the king and queen of this year's spring prom," he said. "And I have the winners names right here." He held up a small piece of paper.  
"This is the best part of the prom," Mina said.  
"Yes, it is," Amy said. "Even if you didn't win, you can still cheer for the couple that did."  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the king and queen of this year's spring prom are...," the president said as a drum roll was played. "Serena Campbell and Darien Shields!"  
"Oh, my gosh!" Serena said.  
"What to go, Serena and Darien," Mina said.  
"Let's go, Serena," Darien said. He took Serena's hand and the couple walked onto the small stage. The king and queen crowns were placed on their heads.  
"Now, the king and queen will share their first royal dance," the president said. Everyone cleared to the sides of the auditorium so Serena and Darien could dance in the middle. Of course, it was a slow song.  
At Rini and Sammy's school, Rini and Robert were just named the prince and princess of their dance. They too would share a dance alone. Just as they moved to the centre of the dance floor, their was an explosion and the ceiling caved in. Luckily, no one was hurt. All of a sudden, the Amazon Trio appeared.  
"There she is," Fish-Eye shouted. "Get her!" Tiger's-Eye then used his whip and grabbed Rini.  
"Rini!" Robert shouted. The Amazon Trio bolted out of the gymnasium.  
"We have to follow them," Sammy said. He, Robert, and Mika then ran out of the school.  
"Where are they going with her?" Robert asked.  
"They're heading towards my sister's school," Sammy said. "Come on." The three of them then ran towards Tokyo High School.  
The Amazon Trio was heading to Serena's school because as soon as Serena and Darien finished dancing, the ceiling caved in.  
"What's going on?" Darien said. The Amazon Trio then appeared.  
"It's the Amazon Trio," Serena said. "And they've got Rini." Just then, Sammy, Robert, and Mika entered the auditorium.  
"Rini!" Robert shouted. "Give her back!"  
"Now, why would we want to do that?" Fish-Eye said. She then used her powers of water and sent Robert flying into a wall. Sammy and Mika rushed to his side.  
"What do you want with her?" Serena asked.  
"We're not giving her back until you give up your claim to Crystal Tokyo," Hawk's-Eye said.  
"I'll never give up my claim!" Serena shouted.  
"We'll just see about that," Tiger's-Eye said. The three of them used their powers and zapped Rini's energy.  
"Rini!" Serena shouted.  
"What can we do?" Lita said.  
"I'll tell you what we can do," Serena said and held up her broach. "Let's transform!"  
"Serena! We can't do this in front of everyone," Amy said.  
"I have no choice, Amy," Serena said. "Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" She then transformed into Super Sailor Moon. Sammy and Mika as well as everyone else in the auditorium were amazed.  
"Wow! My own sister is Sailor Moon," Sammy said.  
"Sailor Moon is so cool," Mika said. "I hope she kicks those guys' butts."  
"Let Rini go!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
"In your dreams," Fish-Eye said. She used her powers of water and sent Sailor Moon flying against a wall.  
"Girls, she needs help!" Raye said. "Mars Crystal Power!"  
"We're right behind you, Raye," Lita said. "Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power!" Amy shouted.  
Venus Crystal Power!" Mina shouted. The scouts all transformed to help Sailor Moon.  
"Well, well, if it isn't the Sailor Scouts to the rescue," Hawk's-Eye said.  
"Give Rini back!" Sailor Mars shouted.  
"Forget it!" Tiger's-Eye said. "We're not giving her back until Crystal Tokyo is ours.!"  
"That's what you think!" Sailor Jupiter said. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter threw her attack at the Amazon Trio, but Tiger's- Eye threw Rini in front of it. Rini screamed when the attack hit her.  
"Rini!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
"Let me try," Sailor Venus said. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Once again, Rini was hit.  
"Stop it, you guys," Sailor Moon said. "Rini will only get hurt even more."  
"Well, we can't just sit here," Sailor Mars said. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Rini screamed even louder and harder. All of a sudden, a gold crescent moon appeared on her forehead. The mark glowed and shot a ray of light into Sailor Moon's broach. The broach glowed and changed into a golden heart with a crescent moon below it. Suddenly, Sailor Moon heard Rini's voice.  
"Sailor Moon, my mother gave me the power to give you this new broach," her voice said. "Just say 'Eternal Moon Power' and you will become a new form of Sailor Moon."  
"Thank you, Rini," Sailor Moon said. "Eternal Moon Power!" Serena then transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. She had a yellow, red, and black skirt, white and red gloves and boots, a gold crescent moon on her forehead, and white wings.  
"Serena, did you know about this?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
"Not until now," Sailor Moon said. "But, now to more important matters. Let Rini go or feel the wrath of moon power!"  
"Oh, we're so scared," Fish-Eye said. She threw her powers of water at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon suddenly knew that she could protect herself. She summoned her powers to provide a shield. The crescent moon on her forehead glowed and Sailor Moon was surrounded by an invisible barrier that would protect her. Fish-Eye's water attack bounced right off the shield and back at her.  
"Give Rini back!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
"Never!" Hawk's-Eye said. His attack also bounced back at him.  
"Way to go, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars said. "Mars Fire Ignite!" Even though Sailor Moon's shield bounced attacks back at the Amazon Trio, Rini was still hit by the scouts' attacks.  
"Rini!" Sailor Moon shouted. She then used her wings and flew up to save Rini. She used every punch and kick she could, but they still wouldn't give up. Sailor Moon then knew what she had to do. She closed her eyes and summoned the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal to help her. Suddenly, a beam of light shot from the crescent moon on Sailor Moon's forehead and hit Tiger's-Eye. He let go of his whip and Rini was loose.  
"Rini!" Sailor Moon shouted. She dove down and caught Rini in midair.  
  
"Oh, Sailor Moon, thank you," Rini said.  
"I had to save you," Sailor Moon said. "Now, what do you say we get rid of the Amazon Trio once and for all?"  
"I say, let's do it," Rini said and held up her broach. "Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" Rini then became Super Sailor Mini Moon. The scouts, including Sailor Mini Moon formed a circle and Sailor Moon stood in the middle. The scouts all combined their powers and destroyed the Amazon Trio. Once they were gone, Sailor Moon summoned the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal. The small, but very powerful, crystal appeared in her hands. Sailor Moon held it up in the air.  
"Cosmic Moon Power! Destroy all evil so that the world can become a safe place!" she shouted. Everyone in the school, and all over the world for that matter, seemed to be hoping with her because the crystal glowed brighter than ever and destroyed the Amazon Trio's leader, Queen Nehelaynia, forever. Once the crystal's power had been used, Sailor Moon fell to the floor.  
"Serena!" Darien cried and ran over to her. "Are you okay?"  
"I'll be fine," Sailor Moon replied. "At least the world is safe forever." Serena was right because from that day on, no evil threatened the world. Rini eventually went back to her parents in Crystal Tokyo, but Serena and Darien got married and had Rini. The Sailor Scouts stayed by Serena's side and they all remembered the day when the world was safe forever. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, I hope you like my story. Don't ask me why Darien didn't get up and fight in this chapter. I just didn't feel like putting him into the plot. Oh, for those of you who have read my story, 'Serena and Darien's Wedding', I'm going to start working on a sequel to it called 'Happily Ever After'. The first chapter should be up and running within a couple of days. C'ya! ~Princess Tristy 


End file.
